


One Way Trip

by JoWilsonSG1



Category: Rizzoli & Isles, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover. - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoWilsonSG1/pseuds/JoWilsonSG1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the idea that Casey received new orders after emailing Jane, asking him to handle a very sensitive issue involving a dangerous prisoner.</p>
<p>This is a Stargate Atlantis and Rizzoli & Isles Crossover. Some basic knowledge of both shows would help (though if you're not caught up on S4 of R&I, you may wanna turn back now).</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the idea that Casey received new orders after emailing Jane, asking him to handle a very sensitive issue involving a dangerous prisoner.
> 
> Authors Note #1: This is a Stargate Atlantis and Rizzoli & Isles Crossover. Some basic knowledge of both shows would help (though if you're not caught up on S4 of R&I, you may wanna turn back now). I can't really explain any further at this point (or there would be no point in reading this story) but there will be an explanation at the end. I promise.
> 
> Disclaimer: Normal Disclaimers Apply.  
> I don't own anything to do with Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Rizzoli & Isles.  
> Well, nothing that they'd be interested in suing me for...

The wave of nausea hit immediately.

'I never want to go through this again... .'

Head shoved between knees.

'It gets better. The first one is always the worst.'

A pat on the shoulder.

'See. You're looking a little less green already.'

A bone crushing hand shake.

'Welcome to the city.'

A smile that doesn't quite reach the eyes.

'We've set you up in Observation Room Three.'

A series of glances suggesting they trust you less than the reason you're there.

'You wanna watch him. He's a tricky bastard.'

Swallowing from a dry mouth is harder than it seems.

'My name is Colonel Casey Jones... .'

Another outstretched hand.  
And the minute you take it, you realise you've messed up.

You hear whispers, whispers of a thousand of these things flooding through your system.

You hear your own heartbeat fading in your ears as you fall to the floor.

And you know you should have remembered the advice the blonde gave you before you stepped through.

'Some of them have a pretty sick sense of humour. If any of them offer you their hand, I'd advise against taking it.'

As the last remnants of your existence are drained from you and you choke on your last breath...

She takes her first.

The phonecall is long distance, they've been told.

But they honestly have no idea.

You're gone. You're not coming back. The special consult ended in tragedy when the prisoner broke free and you died of your injuries.

Tears are shed. Emotions are felt.

Grief and Relief, Pain and Pleasure.  
The light you switched off in her eyes?   
They've switched back on.

She's holding the hand of the girl you'll never meet...the woman you couldn't keep.

They can move on now.  
Without you.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note #2: Right. If you're either not familiar with Stargate Atlantis OR Rizzoli & Isles, here's the basic information you need for this story.
> 
> Casey is called to the Ancient Outpost of Atlantis to do a psych consult on a Wraith, a species of alien who suck the life out of humans for sustenance. Forgetting the advice given to him by General Samantha Carter before he steps through the Stargate, Casey is killed by said Wraith.
> 
> Jane and Maura are at the hospital where Jane has just given birth to Casey's daughter when they receive the phone call informing them of Casey's death.
> 
> The rest is pretty self explanatory.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little piece. Stargate was my first true love in television, no other series ever came close...until Rizzoli & Isles appeared in my life.


End file.
